Hera/Juno
"Giving you answers would make those answers invalid, that is the way of the Fates. You must forge your own path for it to mean anything. Already, you three have surprised me. I would not have thought it possible" Hera to Jason Grace , Leo Valdez , and Piper McLean in The Lost Hero 'Hera ' is the Greek godess of familial love, marriage, motherhood, and women. She is the elder sister and wife of Zeus, therefore making her Queen of Olympus. She is one of the daughters of Rhea and Kronos. Her Roman counterpart is Juno. History Hera was born to the Titans Kronos and Rhea. She and her four older siblings were devoured by Kronos after he had learned that he was destined to be overthrown by his children. Zeus, the youngest child, rescued her and her siblings by making Kronos regurgitate them. After the First Titanomachy ended, Hera caught the attention of Zeus , but she rejected his advances. Zeus consequently transformed himself into an injured bird, and as soon as Hera took him in her arms, he assumed his true form. Though upset at Zeus ’s deception, Hera eventually married him and became the Queen of the Gods Personality Hera seems to be a motherly goddess, likely because she is the goddess of women, marriage, and children. She is, however, very proud and jealous when provoked, insulted or shown unfaithfulness. When cross, even Zeus can be afraid of his wife. She has huge dislike towards Annabeth Chase as she stated some facts about her true nature and other demigods, especially the demigods of her husband. There is an exception as she does not show this dislike to Jason , probably because she is his protector. According to Hephaestus, she only likes "perfect families," and her throwing him off of Olympus has made him very, very bitter towards his mother. Hera carries great loathing for the illegitimate children and mistresses of Zeus , though for good reason as she is the goddess of marriage. Therefore, she is often portrayed as being extremely jealous of Zeus' mistresses and hates the other offspring. She is seen as often aware of Zeus ' various affairs, many times thwarting them and tricking him into getting what she wants. Though perhaps her anger should be more keyed toward her husband, Hera seems to gain revenge by punishing the women involved as well as the children that result from his affairs, though this may be because Zeus is the more powerful than her. As goddess of marriage, Hera is "used to perseverance," and is always reconciled with Zeus despite his frequent infidelity. She expresses sadness over the loss of faith seen in the minor gods, and reminds Percy 's group to always look at the big picture. Although she often seems very proud and yet bitter, in The Lost Hero'','' it is strongly implied that Hera knows her duties as queen of the Olympian family and takes them seriously, going against her husband's will and devising a plan to unite Greek and Roman demigods whom she personally dislikes. She is ready to overcome her own wishes in order to save the gods and Olympus and thus, the Western civilization. She also admits to Jason that she secretly envies the demigod children of the other gods, claiming that they help them connect with the mortal world in ways she can't. She will never have any of her own, however, because as goddess of marriage it is "not in her nature to be faithless." It is this part of her, though, that allows her to be merciful where the other gods cannot, as demonstrated by her favoring of the pure mortal Jason , who had no divine parent to guide him. In The Son of Neptune, she is far more patient with Percy than before, visiting in a dream, but only complaining when Percy tried to attack her and never showing any signs of anger. Appearance Hera normally has long, chocolate brown hair woven into a braid with gold ribbons (although it is said to be silver in The Titan's Curse) and wears a simple white dress that ripples like oil on water when she moves. She has brown eyes and she is tall, graceful, very beautiful, and looks like an average Mom, according to Percy . Hera is supposedly a very intimidating sight with eyes glazed with power. Abilities *She has the standard powers of a Goddess. *She is able to conjure food as shown in the Labyrinth. *She is able to make things clean and orderly like a mother. Romance Although she is a matron goddess, Hera is known to regain her virginity every year by a sacred bath so she can celebrate her hierogamy (sacred marriage) to Zeus . She is one of the most beautiful goddesses on Olympus and was often desired by others. Despite his many infidelities, Zeus was very jealous and punished anyone who dared to approach her, such as Porphyrion of the giants. Children *Ares *Enyo *Hebe *Hephaestus Symbols Some of Hera's symbols are: *The peacock (bird) *The cow (animal) *Lotus staff (Symbol) Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Olympians Category:Olympians (Major)